Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen (Transcript)
Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen is the 14th Episode from 3-2-1 Penguins. Transcript *New-York-ish Narrator: This is the story of a great person, it’s hard to say weather our hero isn't a king, just an ordinary girl. TheComputerNerd20100 Proudly Presents... Esther The Girl Who Became Princess!!! The story opens at 3:00 A.M at a palace in Persia where Haman, King Xerxes' (played by Mr. Nezzer) right-hand-man (played by Mr. Lunt), is throwing Queen Vashti out for insubordination (as she refused to make Xerxes a sandwich at the hour). A search is then initiated to find a new Queen. The following day, Esther and her cousin Mordecai (played by Pa Grape) are talking. Esther is asking for Mordecai's advice, but his advice reveals that Esther knows what to do but that she lacks the courage to do it. He tells her that she should not be afraid to do what is right: to confront her friend who stole an apple. When Haman drives up in a favorite car-wagon to collect the eligible maidens, he spots Mordecai and orders him to bow in his presence, but Mordecai refuses as he bows down to no one except God and Xerxes. Haman then spots Esther and has her taken to the place with the other maidens, though the relationship between Mordecai and Esther is kept secret. Esther and Mordecai managed to meet again at the palace, and Mordecai apologized to Esther for all the shushing. But he reveals the reason why he shushed Esther; to keep Esther from great danger. Then Mordecai tells Esther that she mustn't let anyone know that she was a part of Mordecai's family. Esther didn't want to stay in the palace and asked Mordecai why. Mordecai couldn't tell, but he believes God does and maybe there's a reason. He leaves the palace before he gets caught, but promises Esther he'll come visit her again. Esther asks God to tell her the reason. Esther The Girl Who Became Princess!!! Part 1 *(Shows Opening of "The Queen Select Contest" with Miss Achmetha) *(Miss Achmetha’s lyrics got drugged and mess up and Starts Singing) *(Song Starts) *Miss Achmetha: PuPiEs are etuC, teews era seipuP, (Low-Voice) I've Been a Home, (Low to High Voice) to-To-TO (Psyhicidelic Voice) All The Lost Pupies (Screehing) and Some Day I tghiM yyyyyyyyyyrC! *(King Xerxes Dislikes It.) *King Xerxes (Mr. Nezzer): Oh My Goodness......NEXT! *DJ: EVERYBODY DO THE FLOP!!! *(Miss Achmetha Faints and Collapses on The Floor) *Mario: "You Know What They Say, SAY NO TO DRUGS!" *(Larry Pops In Out of Nowhere) *Larry: Oh, Is That Right! *Bob: Larry! Mario! Will You Please? He Had a Story To Tell!!! *Larry: Whoops! Right. MEANWHILE IN THE THEATER... *Scallion Host: Oh, okay. *Esther and Junior Asparagus: I'm big, you're little, My head only comes to their middle, But I say little guys can do big things too *(Haman comes in to the stage) *Haman (Mr. Lunt): Giant Crumpets and Big Stacking Bears *Grizz: Hey, what's going on, Esther? *Esther: With giant muscles and huge..... dinosaurs? *Barney: Hi, everybody, who's ready for a sing along? Great! Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala *Audience: (booing) *Junior: (Screaming) *Scallion Host: Esther, get out of here! *(Scallion Host carries Esther and throw him out, then she crashes into the hole on the wall) *Esther: I'm sorryyyyyyyyyyyy!!!! *Mordecai (Pa Grape): Essie, are you alright? *Haman (Mr. Lunt): So long, sucker! (Evil laughing) SKIPPING TO THE NEXT SCENE... *Mario: Looks like he's ready for cake. *King Xerxes (Mr. Nezzer): Okay. Here it comes. *(King Xerxes presenting a new fish cake) *Larry: What? A cookies and creme cake? Woooooooow! *(Larry closes the door) *Moishe Oofnik: Oh, I love fish, anything trashy or.... *Haman (Mr. Lunt): Shut the f*ck up! *Moishe Oofnik: I'm out of here. *Mean Peaoni Peas: Okay, bring the piano! *(The Mean Peaoni Peas holding and droping a piano) *Mean Peaoni Pea #1: Yyyya- *(A piano crashing into the stinky fish cake) *King Xerxes (Mr. Nezzer): Who dropped our piano, on my stinky fish cake? *Mean Peaoni Peas: We did! *King Xerxes (Mr. Nezzer): It's time! (He pushes the Michael Rosen Button and the door burst open) *Michael Rosen: I'll bring you down! *Mean Peaoni Peas: (Screaming and Michael Rosen eats the peas and closed the door) *Bob: Classic. MEANWHILE IN THE THEATER..... *Bob: Let's hear for the new "Lost Puppies" Funny Song. *Miss Achmetha: Puppies are eaten, puppies are stew, puppies are so very, very, very, very, very... *Carrot Policeman: Look out! He's got an accordion! (Markus shoots Miss Achmetha) *Miss Achmetha: Help! Help! Somebody, help!!!!!!!!!!!! (Miss Achmetha running in fear) *Jimmy: (Laughing) The Song of the Zebu (Pickle Rick Style) *Pickle Rick: Zebu! *All: Zebu! *Pickle Rick: Stuart's riding on a boat. *All: Stuart's riding on a boat. *Pickle Rick: Watch out for the tree! *All: Watch out for the tree! *Pickle Rick: Sick zebu is rowing and sneezing, ah, ah, ah, achoo! (Sneezing) *All: (Sneezing) Esther The Girl Who Became Princess!!! Part 2 *Lightning McQueen: That was so disgusting. *(Mater changes the channel and watch "Tales From The Darkside", then Gonzo struck on lightning) *Lightning McQueen and Mater: (Laughing) SUDDENLY.... *New-York-ish Narrator: Now don’t get me wrong, showing up uninvited before his high-ness was a very brave thing to do, by telling the king that his right hand man is a weasel is a specially difficult, they say that pride comes before a fall, looks like nobody told that to Haman, But if Mordecai, Esther and their hole family are gonna be safe, Esther’s gotta get through and she’s only got one more chance. *(Michael Rosen arrives) *Haman (Mr. Lunt): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! *(Michael Rosen eats Haman) *Esther: I love it! *(cheering) *New-York-ish Narrator: and Esther what a gal, she has more courage in pancakes and save to people, just like you. *Bob: Finally! After 70 years, they were in their new home. *(The corn guy with an American hat setts up a "All Hail Princess Esther" banner.) All Hail Princess Esther *Scallion Host: Thanks to your royal welcome, as they celebrate. ALL HAIL PRINCESS ESTHER! *All: (Cheering) *Bob: You did it, Esther. Now we're ready for everything. *(Bob and Archibald shows "Lyle the Kindly Viking" VHS and DVD and give it to Esther) *Bob, Esther, Larry, Junior, Mordecai, Miss Achmetha, Archibald, Jimmy, Jerry, Madame Blueberry and King Xerxes: If You See Someone Hurt or In Need, Maybe It's Time To Perform a good Deed, if You're Finished You'll Find That Is True and If You Make Them Feel Better, You'll Feel Better TOOOOOOOO!!!!! *Dr. Teeth: And a one, and a two, and a one two three four. *All: VeggieTales! (8x), Broccoli! Celery! Gotta be!, VeggieTales!, Lima beans! Collard greens! Peachy keen!, VeggieTales!, Cauliflower! Sweet and sour! Half an hour!, VeggieTales!, There's never-ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like VeggieTales! (2x), It's time for VeggieTales!!!! *(Gonzo blow the trumpet and a pie splats in your face) *All: (Laughing and Cheering) *(Ends) Category:Transcripts